dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
NIGHTMARE
center|650px NIGHTMARE * Nombre: Nightmare (ナ イ ト メ ア) * Origen: Japón * Número de miembros: 5 chicos * Debut: 2000 * Género: J-Rock Historia Naitomea ナ イ ト メ ア Nightmare traducido al inglés, comenzó el 9 de enero del año 2000. Sakito y Hitsugi son los fundadores de la banda. Mientras que la mayor parte de los miembros todavía estaban en secundaria Pronto, Yomi fue invitad por Sakito, Ni~ya por Hitsugi, y Zannin (ex miembro) se unió después de que oyera el grupo. El grupo está influenciado por Luna Sea y X Japan. Hasta la época actual han conseguir mucho reconocimiento en conciertos pequeños en la región de Sendai, Zannin abandonó el grupo por razones desconocidas. RUKA (después de separarse de Luinspear) se unió al grupo al inicio fue el baterista suplente y después de la separación de Zannin, se quedó en la banda. 2003 - Primer Viaje En 2003 lanzaron su single “Believe.” Tres meses después, lanzaron AKANE/HATE/OVER. En diciembre de 2003, tenían su primer viaje junto con su primer lanzamiento “Ultimate Circus.” Después de su lanzamiento estaba un viaje nombrado después del álbum, realizando canciones del “Ultimate Circus”. 2004 - Agenda Ocupada El año 2004 fue el año más ocupado de Nightmare. Lanzaron Varuna, Tokyo Shounen, Shian, Ribido. Y realizaron el Tour CPU 2004 . Su live más conocido, “Tenka Daiboso”, en Hibiya Yaon, demostró el mejor funcionamiento carismático de Nightmare. 2005 En 2005 lanzaron liveEVIL y Raven loud Speeaker. 2006 - Lanzamientos En 2006 estrenaron Anima y con ello realizaron el viaje que se grabo en DVD, lism anima, fue vendido totalmente. Con tres álbumes y varios tours, la Nightmare lanzó “best of” del álbum, “Gianism- Nightmare no Kuse ni Namaikidazo” en mayo de 2006. También lanzaron Gianism - Omae no Mono wa Ore no Mono" y "Gianism Ore no Mono wa Ore no Mono, re-lanzan de las canciones que se realizaron durante su comienzo en dos álbumes. En octubre de 2006, Nightmare re-lanzó "The World / Alúmina", que se publicará bajo su nuevo sello, VAP el primer sencillo. Estas dos canciones fueron utilizadas como tema de apertura y cierre, respectivamente, en los primeros episodios de DEATH NOTE (los episodios 1-19). 2007 - Singles y Conciertos El 27 de febrero de 2007, lanzán su cuarto álbum, “The WORLD RULER” y ienen laa gira “the WORLD RULER” de tres meses por todo Japón. Su nuevo single fue lanzado el 6 de junio de 2007, titulado “Raison d'etre.” Era la canción de apertura del anime Claymore. En junio de 2007, tenían un acontecimiento de tres días del concierto titulado “the WORLD RULER ENCORE.” El 23 de septiembre de 2007, se realizaron en Nippon Budokan por primera vez. El concierto fue llamado “Far East Symphony ~the FIVE STARS NIGHT~” Symphony the Five Stars Night @ Budokan. Todos los boletos fueron vendidos en un plazo de dos semanas. Más adelante, lanzaron dos singles más, titulado “このは” (“Konoha”), el 3 de octubre y el otro titulado “DIRTY”, el 7 de noviembre. DIRTY seria otro opening de anime “魔人探偵脳噛ネӝ (Majin Tantei Nougami neuro). Tendrán otro viaje llamado “DIRTY Influence” en ciudades de Japón este diciembre. 2008 Comenzó con el lanzamiento de dos álbumes más. La primera, la pesadilla 2003-2005 sola colección , fue puesto en libertad bajo su antigua agencia, Nippon Corona y fue la última entrega de sus grandes éxitos. El segundo, Kyokuto Sinfónica ~ las cinco estrellas ~ de la noche @Budokan , fue su primer disco en vivo, grabado durante su gira del año anterior. En marzo, lanzaron un single titulado "White Room". White Room sólo estaba disponible como una descarga limitada a Internet. El 21 de mayo de 2008, lanzaron su quinto álbum de estudio original titulada " Killer Mostrar ", su tercer lanzamiento del álbum de ese año. Después del lanzamiento, una gira por Japón. Otro single, "Lost in Blue" fue lanzado el 17 de septiembre Fue utilizado como tema de apertura a la adaptación al anime de Moryo sin Hako y otra de sus canciones, "Naked Love", fue utilizado como el tema final. Esto también fue lanzado como un solo el 3 de diciembre. Aparte de aparecer en la TV, también tienen un programa de radio con NACK 5 llamado “Gato en la caja!”. YOMI y Hitsugi suelen asistir seguido. Sin embargo, Sakito, Ni~ya, y RUKA aparecen de vez en cuando. Todos los miembros, a excepción de Yomi tienen una columna mensual en diversas revistas de música. Hitsugi tiene el suyo en el 猫ふんじゃった titulado SHOXX (minuto de un gato). Era llamado “ZOZZY,” una broma con los miembros cuando fueron entrevistados con SHOXX en 2004. Yomi había hecho un refrán del comentario DIRTY Influenceque deben hacer en un reportaje entero dedicado a NIGHTMARE solamente. Sakitoestá en 鈍行いくの titulado compartimiento de B-PASS (El “tren local va? ”) y tiene una columna de papel libre llamada ディスクガレージ . 2012 La banda lanza un nuevo single titulado "Deux ex machine", el 21 de Noviembre y esta disponible en tres versiones. Tambien se anuncio que Ruka ha sido hospitalizado debido a la mala salud, y tuvo que someterse a cirugia. En la pagina Oficial de la banda dejo un mensaje diciendo a sus seguidores que la cirugia salió bien, pero tiene que descansar. Integrantes * YOMI Jun - Vocalista * Sakito Sakaguchi - Guitarra y coros * Hitsugi Mitsuo - Guitarra * Ni~ya Yuji - Bajo y coros * RUKA [ Kano Satoru] - Batería y percusión Estilo El concepto de éste grupo a la hora de hacer música se basa en Gianizm y esta palabra forma parte en muchos de sus títulos de canciones. Gianizm está sacado de un personaje de Doraemon, Gian. Las frases típicas de Gian son "Omae no mono wa ore no mono. Ore no mono wa ore no mono." Lo cual quiere decir: " Lo que es tuyo es mío, lo que es mio es mio. ". La mayor parte de sus canciones tienen un elemento pesado de rock, con una línea baja pesada, ritmos difíciles y cambios en llaves melódicas. Aunque sus canciones recientes tienen un estallido leve/un elemento alternativo (ésta es prominente especialmente en su álbum del “anima”), el grupo todavía ha guardado sus raíces a partir de los días de su comienzo. También han experimentado con estilos nuevos del jazz como el Sophisti-pop, del ambiente, de la electrónica, del techno y de bossa-nova. Discografia 'Álbumes' *2003.12.25 Ultimate Circus *2004.11.25 Livid (リヴィド) *2006.02.22 anima *2007.02.28 the WORLD Ruler *2008.05.21 Killer Show *2009.05.19 majestical parade *2010.01.01 GIANIZM *2011.11.23 NIGHTMARE *2013.01.30 SCUMS *2014.03.19 TO BE OR NOT TO BE *2015.03.25 CARPE DIEM 'Best Albums' *2003.04.21 Gianizm ~Omae no Mono wa Ore no Mono~ (ジャイアニズム～お前の物は俺の物～; What's Yours is Mine) *2003.05.21 Gianizm ~Ore no Mono wa Ore no Mono~ (ジャイアニズム～俺の物は俺の物～; What's Mine is My Own) *2006.05.10 Gianizm ~Nightmare no Kuse ni Namaiki dazo~ (ジャイアニズム～ナイトメアのくせに生意気だぞ～; You're Cheeky in Spite of Nightmare) *2006.06.21 Gianizm ~Omae no Mono wa Ore no Mono~~Ore no Mono wa Ore no Mono~ (ジャイアニズム～お前の物は俺の物～～俺の物は俺の物～) *2008.01.30 Nightmare 2003-2005 Single Collection *2010.10.20 Historical ~The highest NIGHTMARE~ *2015.11.25 best tracks 2011-2015 (beást) *2016.01.06 best tracks 2006-2010 (vapor) *2016.03.23 best tracks 2000-2005 (ćlowns) 'Mini álbumes' *2002.11.21 Outlaw (アウトロー) 'Singles' *2001.10.21 Hankouki (犯行期; Criminal Period) *2002.02.21 Jiyuuhonpou Tenshiranman (自由奔放天真爛漫; Free and Uncontrolled Naïveté) *2003.08.21 -Believe- *2003.11.21 Akane / HATE / Over (茜; Madder) *2004.04.21 Varuna *2004.07.22 Tokyo Shounen (東京傷年; Tokyo Boys) *2004.10.21 Cyan (シアン) *2005.04.01 Jibun no Hana (時分ノ花; The Flowers of Time) *2005.08.10 Яaven Loud speeeaker *2005.12.07 livEVIL *2006.10.18 the WORLD / Alumina (アルミナ) *2007.06.06 Raison d'être (レゾンデートル) *2007.10.03 Konoha (このは; Foliage) *2007.11.07 DIRTY *2008.09.14 Lost in Blue *2008.12.03 NAKED LOVE *2009.09.22 Rem_ *2010.06.23 a:FANTASIA *2011.05.18 VERMILION. *2011.09.07 SLEEPER *2012.02.29 Mimic *2012.11.28 Deus ex machina *2013.08.21 Dizzy *2014.01.08 Rewrite (リライト) *2014.06.25 TABOO *2015.01.07 blur *2015.10.28 Rakuen (落園) *2016.03.23 Awakening 'Live Albums' *2008.02.27 Kyokutou Symphony ~the Five Stars Night~ @BUDOKAN (極東シンフォニー; Far East Symphony) *2010.08.25 NIGHTMARE 10th anniversary special act vol.1 GIANIZM ~Tenma Fukumetsu~ *2012.06.06 NIGHTMARE TOUR 2011-2012 Nightmarish reality TOUR FINAL Nippon Budokan *2013.08.21 NIGHTMARE TOUR 2013「beautiful SCUMS」 (Digital) *2014.11.19 NIGHTMARE TOUR 2014 TO BE OR NOT TO BE: That is the Question. TOUR FINAL @ Tokyo International Forum Hall A 'Demotapes y otros' *2000.03.25 Night mare *2000.12.25 Akahana no Tonakai (赤鼻のトナカイ; Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *2001.xx.xx Sabato (さばと; Saturday) *2001.xx.xx Yaen ~Sabato~ (夜宴～サバト～; Night Banquet) *2001.07.13 Vice *2001.07.13 20010713 *2001.08.15 Sange (懺悔; Repentance) *2002.10.31 Crash!? Naightmare Channel (クラッシュ!?ナイトメアチャンネル) *2002.11.17 5+1=? *2007.09.23 StarKnight *2008.03.08 White Room Galeria Images-1463356079.jpg nightmare_3.png NIGHTMARE.jpg nightmare_2.jpg Nightmare-002.jpg Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBanda Categoría:JDebut2000